El regalo de mamá
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Ellas merecen un buen regalo por su día. Pero, ¿Que pasará si justo en ese día te enteras de la noticia mas triste que puedes haber escuchado?


**Adevertencia**: **Todos los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Excepto por: **

**Nadeshiko Li, Shaoran "Jr." Li, Tomoe Hiragizawa, Kenji Yamazaki, Takashi Terada, Dan Tyler, Rei Tyler, Robert Jonhson, Sae Jonhson, Ana Wong, Aarón Wong y Kevin Wong**

**Quienes me pertenecen a mi.**

* * *

_**El regalo de Mamá**_

Una linda jovencita de cabello negro con destellos azules y de ojos violetas, con una mirada profunda y tierna, se encontraba buscando un regalo a través del internet. Su edad era de diecisiete años. Su nombre: Tomoe Hiragizawa. Se encontraba en su habitación pensando cual era el regalo le podría dar a su madre, Tomoyo. Solo faltaba horas para que sea el "día de las madres" y no le tenía nada comprado.

-¿Qué le podre regalar a mamá? – Pensaba en voz alta – Si papá le compra de todo y la tiene contenta. – No se percato, que en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, precisamente estaba su madre y le había escuchado.

Tomoyo Hiragizawa, era una madre a tiempo completo. Aunque se dedicaba a los negocios de su empresa que la heredo siendo todavía soltera, más la de su esposo, Eriol, ella trataba de darle lo mejor para su única hija. Inclusive, había aprobado la relación que tenía desde hace dos años con Shaoran "Jr." Li, hijo de su prima y mejor amiga, Sakura Li y de su mejor amigo Shaoran Li. Sabía que la relación entre su hija y su esposo no era buena. Aun no olvidaba aquellas palabras que dijo Tomoe: _No sabes lo que es perder un hijo. Déjame en paz. _Intuía que a su princesa algo le pasaba, pero no tenía la idea de que era exactamente. Hace seis meses que Tomoe se había convertido en una joven triste y depresiva, a eso agregándole que se había alejado un poco de sus padres. Definitivamente, tenía que saber que le ocurría a su hija, quería ayudarla.

-Tal vez si hablo con Nadeshiko, pueda saber algo más de mi hija. – Pensó la nívea – heredo el carácter de los dos, siempre ocultando los sentimiento y mostrando una sonrisa, de que todo estaba bien.

Nadeshiko Li, era prima y mejor amiga de Tomoe, hermana de Shaoran Jr. Ella en cambio poseía un cabello castaño con ojos ámbares, mientras que su hermano tenía el cabello castaño con reflejos achocolatados con ojos verdes. A ellos también se le sumaba su grupo de amigos: Kenji Yamazaki, hijo de Chiharu y Takashi Yamazaki, quien poseía un cabello castaño con ojos de color gris y quien era novio de Nadeshiko. También se encontraba Takashi Terada, quien era el hijo de Rika y Yoshiyuki Terada y que a su mismo tiempo era novio de Rei Tyler, quien era hija de Meiling y Dan Tyler.

Por último estaban Sae Jonhson, hija de Naoko y Robert Jonhson, y quien era novia de Kevin Wong, hijo de Ana y Aarón Wong, aunque ambos padres eran americanos, sus antepasados eran chinos.

Nunca habían perdido contactos con sus amigos de la infancia, es más, cuando eran fechas importantes, se reunían con sus hijos en la mansión Li, que era mucho más grande que las otras casas.

Camino a paso lento hasta donde su hija…

-Tomoe, ¿vas a cenar?

-No mamá, no tengo apetito.

-Dime algo – y puso la mano en el mentón de su hija, haciendo que gire la cabeza y la viera a los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Lo misma pregunta hago yo, mamá. – No iba a llorar, Tomoe había jurado que no derramaría lágrimas.

-Me preocupas…

-Mamá no empieces, por favor –Tomoyo entendió, no por las palabras, sino por la mirada de su hija.

Se retiro del cuarto. En su mirada podría ver la preocupación de madre que tenia por Tomoe. Y es que, el embarazo de ella no fue para nada fácil, incluyendo que nació a los seis meses de gestación y que la tuvieron que poner en una incubadora. Era doloroso recordar algo asi. Al bajar hacia la planta baja y como si la mente le hubiera llamado, se encontraba Nadeshiko con Jr. (Asi le llamaban a Shaoran hijo).

-Hola tía Tomoyo – Saludaron alegremente los hijos de su prima y mejor amiga.

-Hola chicos. Shaoran, Tomoe está en su cuarto. Nadeshiko, necesito hablar contigo. – le dijo Tomoyo a sus sobrinos, pues sabían que iban a ver a su hija.

Cuando Shaoran se retiro al cuarto de Tomoe, dejando a solas a su tía con su hermana, para que estas puedan hablar tranquilamente.

-Tía, ¿Sucede algo? – la castaña estaba extrañada.

-¿Qué le pasa a Tomoe? – su tía nunca era asi de directa, la recordaba alegre y bromista, pero también suspicaz y observadora. Y cuando le lanzo esa pregunta, supo inmediatamente a que se refería.

-Es algo que yo no le puedo decir…

-Por favor, Nadeshiko. Tomoe no come, apenas duerme y la relación que lleva con nosotros, bueno, mas con su padre, no es para nada buena. Es mi hija, quiero ayudarle.

-Lo sabrá mañana, tía. Lo lamento.

-¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

-Que la noticia se la tenga que dar justo en SU día y seis meses después.

Tomoyo no supo a que se refería con claridad, pero si entendió el mensaje. Tenía la intuición de que no era algo bueno. Además que tenía esa frase de su pequeña, latente dentro de su corazón y de su mente. _De seguro está relacionado con esa frase. – _pensó la madre amatista.

Tomoe, no logro comprarle el regalo para su madre a través del internet. Y ya no había tiempo como para salir y comprarle.

Después de pasar un rato con su novio y su prima y mejor amiga, sin contar que era la futura cuñada, todos se marcharon a dormir, menos ella.

Unas cuantas horas después, el sol empezaba hacer acto de presencia, dando inicio a un nuevo día, pero no era cualquiera, era el día de las madres.

Triste se encontraba la joven Hiragizawa, primero porque recordaba a su hijo, que lo perdió cuando la asaltaron, atacaron e hirieron, eso había sido como dos meses atrás. Ella tenía en ese entonces, cuatro meses de embarazo, pero por su contextura, no se le notaba mucho la barriga, mas bien, parecía que estaba engordando un poco. Y el segundo, era porque no le consiguió un regalo para su mama.

Aunque no lo quería demostrar o decir, Tomoe adoraba y amaba mucho a su madre, pero se distancio por su padre. Eriol, era muy celoso y prácticamente la tenía bajo todos los cuidados posibles. A veces, se fugaba, para tratar de llevar una vida "normal". Su padre sabía de la relación que llevaba, con el hijo de sus mejores amigos, por eso no objeto tanto.

-Feliz día, amor – le saludo Eriol a Tomoyo con un beso en los labios. – Eso de las diez, vamos para donde Shaoran y Sakura. Vamos a pasar el día de la madre allá, como siempre.

-Claro, amor. – Aunque puso una sonrisa, por dentro se preocupaba mucho.

-Feliz día, mama. – Saludo Tomoe, quien acababa de bajar las escaleras ya arreglada. – Hola… _Papa – _dijo esta última palabra, arrastrándola.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de Li. Para cuando llegaron, ya estaban sus amigos de la infancia con sus hijos. Conversaban alegremente, tendrían una parrillada.

Todos estaban muy contentos, conversando y pasando un momento, que aunque se acabe en cuestión de horas, quedaría grabado en mente y corazones de los presentes. En especial, de los adolescentes.

Y llego la hora de dar regalos…

-Madre, este regalo lo hice con amor para usted, espero le guste – Kenji llevaba un rompecabezas de mil piezas, y que la figura era tierna, se trataba de una mujer con un bebe recién nacido en brazos, acostados en un sofá. Para que negar, la imagen era tierna.

-Gracias, hijo. – contesto Chiharu dándole un abrazo y un beso a su hijo.

-Este es su regalo madre. Es todo lo que siento por usted.

Nadeshiko y Shaoran se acercaron hacia su madre y…

-Madre, este regalo es por los dos y por todo lo que usted nos ha dado – dijo Shaoran, entregándole un hermoso ramos de flores cerezos con un retrato de Sakura con sus dos hijos. Era una pintura que había hecho Nadeshiko, ya que le gustaba pintar.

-Gracias, mis niños. – y les dio un beso y una sonrisa a cada uno.

Takashi Terada, se acerco a donde su madre y…

-Madre, por todo lo que usted ha hecho por mi… - y le regalo un libro de poesías. Pero no era cualquier libro, era un libro realizado por el mismo. Ya que Terada, escribe poemas.

-Gracias, hijo mío. – Rika abrazo a su hijo con gesto maternal.

Rei se acerco a donde su madre, esta era liberal como su madre y ocurrida como ella, si veíamos a Rei, era ver a Meiling en sus años de juventud.

-Madre, yo no escribo poemas, ni tampoco pinto, ni armo rompecabezas – lo decía por los regalos anteriores de sus mejores amigos –pero como sabes bien, me gusta el diseño, espero te guste este regalo – y le entrego un hermoso vestido lila ceñido al cuerpo y que solo se amarraba por el cuello, tenía una abertura a lado derecho que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. También venia con un juego de accesorios de aretes, collar y pulsera con piedras amatistas. El collar tenía una M formada con piedras amatistas que era de igual color que el vestido. Eso lo diseño y confecciono Rei.

-Gracias hija. – le dijo Mei alegremente. Conocía a su hija, diseñaba bien y confeccionaba de igual manera.

-Gracias madre, por apoyarme en lo que más me gusta.

Ahora era el turno de Sae Jonhson…

-Madre, que tenga un feliz día. – y le entrego un libro, que a diferencia de Takashi Terada, era un libro de ciencia ficción escrito por ella, seguía los pasos de su madre.

-Gracias, pequeña.

El penúltimo, era Kevin, quien se acerco y le entrego…

-Madre, usted es joven de espíritu y sabia por los años – le entrego un juego de accesorios para la cocina, sabía que le gustaba cocinar mucho, en especial platos fuertes. Además, que su madre era chef retirada.

-Gracias, pequeño.

Por último estaba Tomoe. Quien tenía una mirada triste, y se podía ver que tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Se acerco lentamente hasta donde su madre, apenada por no tener nada que darle. Le abrazo tiernamente, y le susurro al oído:

-Madre, gracias por todo. Lamento no darte un regalo. No… no pude conseguir algo que estuviera a tu altura. – terminado de decir estas palabras y tratando de modular su voz para que no notara que estaba a punto de llorar, se fue separando de su madre sin mirarle a los ojos.

Antes que Tomoyo pudiera replicar, Rei se acerco a Tomoe y susurro:

-Feliz día… - mientras la abrazaba. Pero, a pesar de que fue solo un susurro, se escucho claramente que llego a los oídos de todos los presentes, incluido, Eriol.

-¿Por qué dices "feliz día"? – le pregunto el ojiazul a Rei.

-Por nada… - se apresuro a contestar Rei. Y luego miro a Tomoe con preocupación.

-Tomoe… - su padre le llamaba.

-Padre, madre; voy a salir un momento. – se dio media vuelta y antes de emprender marcha…

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – su padre estaba enojándose. – No le diste un regalo a tu madre y…

-Solo porque no le di un regalo, te pones asi, como si eso valiera más de lo que siento por mi madre. – respondió la pelinegra.

-No es eso…

-Si no es eso, ¿Qué es? – respondió exasperada Tomoe, girándose y enfrentándose con él.

-Hija, Eriol; por favor cálmense – les decía Tomoyo con dulzura – Si es por el regalo que te vas…

-No mamá, no es por el regalo. Es por… - _alguien_, iba a decir, pero prefirió quedarse callada. – Necesito aire, y por eso…

-No pongas esa excusa barata, Tomoe – Eriol estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Amigo – le decía Shaoran padre – estamos en una reunión, por favor cálmate. – Él sabía cómo su mejor amigo adoraba a su hija, los celos que le daba y la sobre-protección que le demostraba. No era de extrañarse, que su sobrina se sintiera ofuscada y encerrada. Entendía que deseaba ser una adolescente "normal". Él, como los otros, también eran padres. Comprendía por un lado al ojiazul, y por otro a Tomoe. Se mostraba muy imparcial sobre ese asunto.

Eriol era calmado, bromista, misterioso y reservado. Con el embarazo complicado de su esposa, Tomoyo, poco a poco fue cambiando su carácter. Dejo de ser bromista, pasaba malas noches, se encerró más en sí mismo. Cuando se entero que su esposa estaba en el hospital, por las complicaciones de su embarazo y que nacía su hija, pero que tendría que estar en incubadora por un tiempo y bajo observación; se sintió el hombre más inútil del mundo. Él amaba a esas dos personas más que a nadie.

-No es una excusa… - Tomoe se sentía atrapada.

-Si lo es. Y…

-Basta, papá. Déjame ir. Por favor – Tomoe, aunque no lloraba, su voz perdía fuerza.

-Hija, solo dinos a dónde vas y a qué hora vuelves. – Término diciendo Tomoyo.

-Voy a… - que le diría: _mamá, voy al cementerio a ver a mi hij. _No era la mejor idea, tampoco diría que iba al centro comercial. – voy al parque pingüino. – Era lo único que se le ocurrió.

-No… - Eriol iba a contestarle pero…

-Esta bien. – respondió su madre. – ve.

-Volveré eso de las cuatro de la tarde.

Eriol la miro partir, no dijo nada, pues su esposa lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué permitiste que se vaya?

-Déjala. Yo sé a dónde va realmente.

-¿En serio? – pregunto su esposo con ironía.

-Tía… - Nadeshiko temía que ya supiese la verdad.

-Ayer, cuando entre al cuarto de Tomoe, la vi que navegaba en internet buscando mi "regalo". No se dio cuenta… - los demás presentes conocían perfectamente a la ojivioleta y sabía como ella con solo mirar una vez, se daba cuenta de todo – Me retire a cenar, volví al cuarto apenas se retiraron Nadeshiko y Shaoran Jr. Y porque necesitaba que tuviera confianza conmigo y me dijera lo que le pasaba, pero ya estaba dormida. Vi su laptop prendida y cuando se la fui a apagar, leí en un block de nota: _Mañana es el día de las madres, no encontré un regalo que estuviera a la altura de mi madre, que la amo con todo mí ser por ser quien es, por darme la vida, y por amarme. – _dio un pequeño respiro, los otros no tenían idea y pensaban que solo era eso, menos Shaoran Jr. Y sus amigos. Prosiguió, demostrando pequeñas gotas de lagrimas – _Me hubiera gustado acercarme más a mi madre y decirle lo que he guardado durante todo este tiempo. Decirle, apenas supe, que esperaba un hijo de Shaoran Jr. A los cuatro meses, sufrí un ataque y herida fui al hospital. Cuando desperté, me entere que mi hij no había sobrevivido. Pase dos meses en tristeza profunda. Dos meses, en que no deseaba ver a nadie. Y el día de la madre, iré al cementerio a verlo… - _Era un silencio, cuando Tomoyo termino de decir lo que había leído. Eriol, estaba atónito y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba de los labios de su esposa.

- ¿Esa era la noticia que me iba a decir Tomoe? – pregunto la amatista a su sobrina Nadeshiko.

-Si… Tía… - respondió apenada la joven Li.

-¿Quién sabia de aquello? – atino a preguntar Eriol.

-Todos… - fue la respuesta de Shaoran hijo. – Lo siento. Papá, mamá…-pero antes que dijera algo, sintió los brazos de su madre rodearle su cuerpo y atraerla hacia ella de manera maternal.

-Vamos al cementerio. – sentencio Sakura.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio, ahí estaba, Tomoe miraba la lapida de su hij, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Sus ojos hermosos, estaban ahora rojos de tanto llorar. A lo lejos estaban todos, que solo miraban a la joven, pero después de unos segundos, miraban a sus amigos, que se dirigían hacia ella.

-Es mejor que vaya – dijo Shaoran Jr.

-No… Es mejor que ellos se reconcilien. Después vas a donde Tomoe – le decía su hermana de manera sutil. Él entendió, porque miro a los ojos de su madre y su padre. Decían lo mismo.

Tomoe, seguía ahí. Perdida en sus pensamientos. Pensar que a sus diecisiete años, iba a cambiar de vida, aunque de por sí, ella siempre fue responsable, sencilla y hacia los quehaceres de su hogar, porque no le gustaba eso de: _yo soy el jefe y tú la empleada, asi que haz lo que te digo._

Ella no quería sentirse inútil, y ayudaba en lo que podía. También poseía el don de su madre, la sencillez y humildad para hacer las cosas. Su madre creció con el dinero en abundancia, sin embargo siempre fue una persona sencilla y amistosa. Comprensiva y sobre todo, alguien que le gustaba ayudar a los demás sin importar el estatus social.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que había dos personas más. No fue hasta que sintió los brazos cálidos de su madre rodearle el cuerpo, abrazándola de manera maternal, apoyándola.

-Mamá, papá; ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto la joven Hiragizawa sorprendida.

-Vine a verte, pequeña. Me necesitas. – le contestaba dulcemente su madre.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – pensando que tal vez su padre había sido quien la siguió y le llamo por teléfono.

-Leí tu block de nota que tenias en tu laptop. – Suspiro la madre amatista – No debí hacerlo, pero soy tu madre. Debiste haber tenido confianza. Pequeña, tu padre y yo te amamos, solo que él teme perderte, por eso se puso así.

-Lo siento mamá… - no pudiendo aguantar más, rompió a llorar. Había callado bastante tiempo, se guardo todos los sentimientos. Al final, demostró que solo era una persona como cualquier otro.

-Este es el regalo, que me pudiste dar – le susurro su madre en el oído.

-¿Qué dices mamá? – pregunto sorprendida Tomoe.

-Me di cuenta que algo te pasaba, por tus antojos, yo tenía los mismos cuando estuve embarazada de ti. Quería que te acercaras y me lo dijeras, no te iba a reprochar ni nada. Pequeña…

Tomoe simplemente se abrazo más hacia su madre y esta entendió lo que quería decirle. Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero si el futuro.

Tomoe estuvo junto con su novio, Shaoran Jr. Unos minutos frente a la lapida de su hij. Después de aquellos, emprendieron de nuevo hacia la mansión Li. Cabe decir, que la joven amatista se sorprendió bastante al ver a sus amigos y tíos ahí. Hablaron bastante cuando se acerco a donde ellos, junto con su novio y sus padres. Se desahogo como nunca creyó hacerlo. Pero sobre todo lo hizo en los brazos de su madre.

Pasaron una tarde agradable, conversaron, rieron. Y aunque no le dio un hermoso regalo a su madre, le dio el mejor regalo que le pudo haber dado. El amor que le profesaba, la admiración que le tenía. El pasar un día con ella y compartir toda clase de pensamientos, sentimientos, experiencia. Rieron juntas, comieron juntas, se divirtieron juntas.

Ya en la noche, en su mansión, para ser más precisos en el jardín que tenia, se encontraban madre y joven amatista, sentadas y abrazadas. Conversando de lo más alegre. A lo lejos miraba Eriol, quien empezó a caminar hacia las dos mujeres que amaba para unirse a la conversación.

El dialogo era de cosas triviales, como la juventud de los dos, de cómo se enamoraron. Pasaron un momento inolvidable. Y asi, los tres se retiraron a dormir, pues ya era bien entrada la noche y al día siguiente tenían que trabajar y estudiar, respectivamente.

Y aunque no haya un regalo físico que dar a las madres, hay el mejor regalo que se les pueda dar: El amor de sus hijos.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora: **

**Primero que nada, un feliz día de las madres, un poquitin atrasado. Realmente lo iba a publicar ayer, pero por asuntos personales no lo pude hacer (Es porque me fui a pasar el día a donde mi tía politica con mi familia).**

**La historia, si bien es un poco triste o dramatica, refleja un poco la realidad que se vive en mi país. De hecho una parte del fic es una parte que lo que vivio mi familia. Mi abuela, habia perdido a mi tío en un accidente de transito. Eso ocurrio antes que yo naciera, pero me contaron la historia. **

**Espero les guste.  
**


End file.
